halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin Mobuto
Staff Sergeant Marvin Mobuto was a UNSC Marine non-commissioned officer and the first Reclaimer during the Flood infestation on Installation 04. Biography Staff Sergeant Mobuto participated in the Battle of Reach, and was on the when it made a blind jump to escape from Reach. Since the Pillar of Autumn traveled directly from Reach to Halo, it can be assumed Mobuto was involved in the battle itself. However, his involvement during the conflict is unclear and unaccounted for. He participated in the defense of the Autumn and was evacuated before the craft crash landed onto the Halo. A Reclaimer While on the ring, Mobuto was somehow detached from his squad and was contacted by 343 Guilty Spark, who used Halo's teleportation grid to transport him to the Library, much like he did with the Master Chief. Instructed to retrieve the Index, Mobuto fought valiantly through hordes of Flood, Combat Forms, Carrier Forms, and Infection Forms. With little experience against the enemy and standard, UNSC-issued ballistic body armor as protection (which 343 Guilty Spark referred to as "Insufficient armor,"), Mobuto eventually succumbed to the Flood's might. His body was completely thrashed and mangled to the point where the Flood Infection Forms could not make use of his body. It is suggested he could be a SPARTAN-I as evidenced by the great battle. The Master Chief, even with his MJOLNIR armor and energy shields, could barely make it that far. Indeed, he must have fought against countless Flood numbers. Master Chief found Mobuto's body in the Library during his mission to collect the Index. John discovered Mobuto's identity through his dog tag and paid his respects to the Marine. Master Chief was surprised at how far Mobuto had managed to get, as he himself had been pushed to the limit to get as far as he had even with his augmentations and MJOLNIR body armor. Mobuto's determination inspired the Spartan to continue through the Flood-infested halls and complete his mission.Halo: The Flood, pages 244-245 Trivia *It is unknown exactly where Mobuto's body is in the complex in-game, although certain areas have UNSC Health kits scattered about. * Some believe that Mobuto is tougher than the Master Chief, seeing as how he made it so far without armor or shields. Others disagree saying it could just be his luck that got him through. It is debatable on which is tougher or more skill-full. It could also be that the Flood were fewer in number when he traveled through the complex, with more Sentinels to aid him, and the larger force that the Chief faced only arriving after his death it is also possible he fought more flood because when looking at the level 343 Guilty Spark you can find many flood outside the Libray, meaning that the Flood may have left after they killed Mobuto. *On the level Cortana in Halo 3 it is possible to find a dead ODST far into the level which may have been put here as a nod to Mobuto. Sources Mobuto